What is, & What Isn’t: The True Story of the Fight
by ChrisBianca
Summary: Set during the fight in Chris Crossed. Wyatt, Chris and Bianca’s thoughts. After the event has token place.
1. fight

What is, & What Isn't: The True Story of the Fight

Set during the fight in Chris Crossed. Wyatt, Chris and Bianca's thoughts. After the event has token place.

Chris slams into the dresser, shattering it.

Bianca, pissed, stomps over to Wyatt

"You said you wouldn't hurt him" fumed Bianca.

"And you said you'd turn him, just like I turned you. At least I thought I had" Wyatt shot back.

Bianca, upset, runs over to Chris, falling to her knees, a few stray tears falling down her face.

"Chris, please, I didn't bring you here to die" pleaded Bianca.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doingâI think" Chris half assured her, half assured himself.

Chris gets up and charges at Wyatt.

Wyatt effortlessly tosses Chris into a nearby table.

"Have you lost your mind" Wyatt said, lifting him into the air, telekinetically chocking Chris and forming a energy ball "I don't need you" He concluded.

Wyatt is about to throw the energy ball, when suddenly he yells out in pain.

"What ever your gonna do, do it fast, I can't keep him here for long" Came Bianca's voice from Wyatt, where she had her fist in his back.

Chris scrambles to the floor board, lifts it up, removes the spell and starts reading it.

"Powers of witches rise

Come to me from across the skies

Return my magic give me back

All that was taken from the attack" rhymed Chris's voice in the spell.

Chris glows a light blue color.

Wyatt, finding this the best time to attack, back kicks Bianca, throwing her in the air.

When she lands, she lands on a table leg, impelling her mid waist.

"NO" roared Chris, angrily.

Chris, with the wave of his hand, throws Wyatt into the wall, hitting a chandelier, knocking him out.

Chris runs to Bianca's side.

"Bianca, no, no, no" Chris cried, looking at her, and discovering how mortally wounded she really was.

"Haven't we been here before" Bianca asked painfully.

Giving her a pain filled smile "Maybe we'll be here again" he confirmed.

"Maybe" Bianca replied threw a shuttering breath.

Chris realizing again the situation, put his head on her shoulder, and cried "No"

Placing the ring in his hand "You can finish what we started" Bianca started, then hearing Wyatt stir she added "Hurry, take the spell so he can't send anyone else" she said. Then realizing he wasn't agreeing she added "Go"

He nodded, unwillingly, and looked at her one last time, pulling himself away from her side, he stood in front of the Book of Shadows, looking throw the book for the right spell.

Wyatt, over in the corner, looks up, seeing Chris flipping threw the book, realizing what he is looking for and powers up an energy ball.

Chris, finding the right spell, starts to read it.

"Hear these words

Hear the rhyme

Heed the hope within my mind" He started, looked up to see a energy ball fling towards his head and ducked just in time.

"Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish in place in time." he finished.

Wyatt realizing, he just missed Chris, he just finished the spell and now he's heading to 2004, hurriedly powers up another energy ball.

Chris, rips the spell out of the book, runs for the portal.

"No" screamed Wyatt, releasing the energy ball

Chris, dives threw just in time for the portal to close allowing the energy ball to harmlessly hit the wall.

****

**Wyatt's P.O.V**

I can't believe this, he's fighting me, again. Not only does he betray my trust by going back to stop me, he gives me a hard time in cooperating. I don't understand his ways. He just keeps fighting me, won't give up, damn him. I could talk all day about what he's done to me and now he adds this. How can he be so naïve, it isn't his childish game of Good vs. Evil anymore, its all about power, and he don't understand. I just want him home, now he's gone, again. Man, he's one stupid brother.

**Chris's P.O.V**

"If I can't save you, I swear to god, I'll stop you"

I can't believe this, is this real. First Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, Uncle Richard and Leo then Uncle Cole, Uncle Andy, Aunt Prue and grandpa now Bianca. I don't understand, is trying to save my brother so wrong. All we wanted was some peace, and she don't get to see it. Save Wyatt, save her. I can't stand this, I feel so helpless. I just don't understand why we couldn't be normal. Sure, I love being a witch, but that wasn't what I meant, I meant couldn't we have been a normal, witch, engaged couple, worrying about the wedding. Not the world. He takes everything from me. I had to start the resistance because of him, and now I have to outlive my true love, it isn't fair. Sure, life isn't fair. But after everything that's happened, couldn't we have some peace and quiet. Of course not. It always has to be the hard way. I love you Bianca, and I will save you.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

I can't believe this, two seconds ago I was on a stake, dieing. Then Wyatt walks over to me and throws the thing out of me and HEALS me , AND not only that apologizes and releases me. WYATT HALLIWELL. The 'He' of our time said the 2 littlest words and does the 2 littlest deeds that meant the world coming from that person. "I'm sorry" and heals and releases a betrayer. Its unbelievable that someone so evil, could do something soâNice. I love Chris, but if he thinks I'm dead, he'll fight to save me, so he won't give up. So, I won't tell him I'm alive.

The End


	2. Rain

Chapter 2 - Rain

2027 - Changed Timeline

It was a rainy day in San Francisco so Chris and Bianca decided to take a day off from demon hunting and working. They deserved it after all. Chris and Bianca were cuddled up on the couch, enjoying each others presents. While Piper Lynn, Chris and Bianca's 8 year old daughter, was not having such a good day. Chris and Bianca have been married for 2 weeks so far and they were enjoying the married life, they had just returned from their honeymoon in Paris. Luckily it was raining today, and they could extend it for another day or so. Miranda Marie, Chris and Bianca's 1 year old daughter, who was born while Chris was in the past, was sound asleep in her playpen.

Chris's P.O.V

I know I should be demon hunting and riding the world from evil... again, but can't I take a day off and enjoy my wife and daughters presents. Oh I can't believe I missed so much of Miranda Marie's life. Sure I was doing a noble purpose, but that still is no excuse. I'm a father first. Bianca. I am so glad she's ok, and we met. I was so worried that we wouldn't meet in this timeline, but here we were, and the best part, she remembers the other world. Something about she cast a spell on herself after I left the first time. I guess she had the same fears. Cause I cast a spell on myself to remember both worlds, just in case. Piper Lynn. She has grown so much. 2 years has almost passed here, and she has matured in so many ways. I am so proud of her. Miranda Marie. She is a angel, she really looks like mom. Mom, I am so glad that whatever happened back in the past happened. She's here, alive again. Dad, he is not the same person he was when I last saw him. He respects me and acknowledges my presents. Aunt Phoebe, she's ok, and I am glad of that. Aunt Paige, awesome, she is still running the Magic School. Uncle Cole is doing great. Aunt Prue is ok, so is Uncle Andy, Uncle Richard and Grandpa. I am so glad that they are still here. I love them so much, and was so afraid that they wouldn't be here. So I'll hand it to the fates. You really done me good this time. Thank you.

Bianca P.O.V

I am very happy that he is home. Safely. Sure it wasn't the way I predicted it to happen. He really died. Oh, god I wish I was there for him. He died, but at least he said Leo was there with him. Everyone's alive and doing great. The best part. Wyatt's good! I am so happy of that one. I knew he could do it. But I was afraid something would go wrong. Outside of him dieing of course. I wonder if not telling him I was ok, hurt him in any way. I hope not. Everything is doing great and I'm thankful.

Piper Lynn's P.O.V

Why can't the rain go away. What is it with mommy and daddy. Their acting as if this is some romantic love sweet with candles and sweet music. But all it really is, is rain, thunder and lighting. I just don't get the mushy stuff.

Chris looks at the sleeping angel in the playpen, then at the one holding on to him. Then the unhappy angel.

"Can I try a spell to make the rain go away please, daddy." Piper Lynn said.

"no, sweetie." Chris replied.

"Mommy." Piper Lynn turned to Bianca.

"No, darling. Your daddy said no, so do I." Bianca replied.

"Ught. What good is being a witch if I cannot make it pretty outside?" Piper Lynn whined.

"Lots. You vanquish demons and save innocents." Chris replied.

"Or the whole world by going back in time." Bianca said with a smile.

"Yeah." Piper Lynn said.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." Chris said, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, it was." Bianca said.

"Whatever." Chris said, rolling his eyes.

With a smile "Yeah, whatever." Bianca said "denial."

"I'm going to my room and play my video game." Just a she said that, the lights went out "Oh man" Piper Lynn summed it up.

"Guess not." Bianca said.

"I'm going to bed then." Piper Lynn said.

"Alright, Piper Lynn." Chris said "Do you want me or mommy to tuck you in."

"No!" Piper Lynn said.

"Ok, darling." Bianca said "Goodnight."

"Goodnight mommy and daddy." Piper Lynn replied "Goodnight baby." she said to Miranda Marie.

I'm going to lay her down" Bianca said referring to Miranda Marie "she's exhausted."

"Ok." Chris replied "When you get back, I'll have some lights place. Do you need a candle?"

"I can do better than that." Bianca replied as she powered up an energy ball.

"Are you sure." Chris said.

"Oh. Chris. Don't worry. I wouldn't endanger our daughter." Bianca said.

"I know you wouldn't purposely, but your holding a sleeping baby in one arm and an energy ball in the other. In a dark house on a stormy night." Chris replied.

"Oh, Chris. Your so neurotic." Bianca said.

"I know. I got it enough when I was in the past." Chris said as she started up the stairs of their home.

When Bianca descended the stairs, Chris had candles everywhere, the largest window was open so they could see the storm, he had wine and the couch set up properly. She set down beside of him on the couch.

He pored her a glass of wine and then himself one.

"The kids asleep." Chris asked.

"Yep." Bianca replied "Sound asleep."

"Good." Chris said.

"Oh Mr. Halliwell. Are you proposing we 'you know' with kids in the house. They could just walk in." Bianca replied.

"Oh, but Mrs. Halliwell. That's what witches are here for. Ya see, our kids are in their rooms, tucked in, anti-transportation spells on their rooms, Piper Lynn knows daddy want some privacy and Miranda Marie is just a year." Chris said.

"Well, if you put it that way" Bianca said, smiling.

Just as she said that, he started to kiss her neck while unbuttoning her blouse. They leaned back on the couch.

The End!


End file.
